


I Wanna Marry You

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Illustrated, Multi, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Trans Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin and Padmé are getting married again; this time it's not going to be a secret. They get a welcome surprise when Obi-Wan toasts them.Or, the one where Obi-Wan accidentally reveals he's in love with Padmé's husband.





	I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick, one session thing to take my mind off Loving Padawan Kenobi's second chapter – and it was, until I decided I wanted to illustrate it. The drawing got way more involved than I planned; I did a background lmao.

Anakin lets out a happy little laugh when he finishes weaving the last flower into Padmé’s hair, little rominarias spread all over her brown locks. When she turns around, her lips in a soft smile, Anakin leans down to kiss her. Padmé giggles into his mouth, and her fingers curl into his hair. She’s careful to not dislodge any of his own flowers. 

Bubbling with happiness, Anakin pulls away from his wife. He loves her so much. Padmé tugs on his loose hair, and she leads him off her bed – their bed. It’s their bed now. Anakin lets out another giddy laugh at the thought; at long last, he can openly be with his wife. They can finally share their love with the galaxy. Padmé twines her fingers with his as she takes him out from their room to the balcony they wed on years ago.

The sun is shining high in the sky, and Anakin can see the glittering of its rays on the lake before he sees their guests. Waiting for them are Artoo and Threepio standing together, witnesses for the second time, Dormé and Sabé as Padmé’s honor attendants, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka as his best people, and Bail and Breha, invited as friends of Padmé’s. Pontifex Agolerga is standing at the head of them all, ready to marry them again.

Anakin swings their joined hands as he and Padmé step in front of their friends. The light illuminates Padmé even more beautifully than last time, her hair shining and the petals within soft. Anakin squeezes her hand, and Padmé squeezes back, an eyebrow raised at him. Shaking his head, Anakin just smiles at her. They’re getting _married_ again.

Padmé asks if anyone would like to toast before she makes an honest man out of her husband, and Anakin throws his head back in laughter, happy tears beginning to fill the corners of his eyes. Bail steps forward, drink in hand. He’s shocked that they’ve been married this whole time, but he doesn’t linger on it during his toast. Lasting love and health is wished upon them with the hope that should they have children Bail is to be told before he’s faced with a screaming infant. Breha raises her glass to that.

Dormé and Sabé share a toast, the two of them mockingly telling Padmé that it’s time she made an honest man out of Anakin. The look they send him has his ears burning, a blush surely dusting his face. Padmé gasps at them, whacking Sabé on the arm. Dormé just laughs, and she seconds Bail’s stance on their possible children. She’d rather not find out about a pregnancy like she did Anakin. Sabé demands to be made godmother the second Padmé knows. 

Ahsoka loops an arm around Anakin’s neck and pulls him down to kiss his forehead. Anakin lets out a wet laugh at the purposeful pop she makes when she pulls away from him, and he wipes his eyes quickly on his sleeves. She tells him that she’s so proud of him and that he looks pretty in his dress. Anakin beams, pulling her into a hug that he almost never wants to stop. Over his shoulder, Ahsoka thumbs up Padmé. 

Once the two of them separate, Anakin looks at Obi-Wan. His glass is on the emptier side, and Obi-Wan looks…Anakin would put it at melancholy. But Obi-Wan lifts in toast, and he tells Anakin that he’s proud of him. It was a hard decision he chose to make, leaving his life behind. Obi-Wan wishes him the best of happiness, and he tells Padmé that she’s surely the luckiest woman in the galaxy to have Anakin’s heart. In a quieter voice, Obi-Wan wishes that he was so lucky. 

“You do?” asks Anakin, stomach fluttering. That wasn’t anywhere in the realm of how he expected Obi-Wan’s toast to end.

Obi-Wan blinks, and then his face morphs into one of horror. Everyone else is too shocked to say anything. Padmé tuts, her hand pulling on Anakin’s as she walks closer to Obi-Wan. She guides him to stand beside her across from Anakin, and Anakin watches the way the light makes his hair glitter like gold. His old friend looks soft under the Naboo sun if Anakin ignores his panic. Swallowing, Anakin looks to his wife. Padmé quirks an eyebrow at him, and her eyes pointedly go to Obi-Wan’s hand. 

Anakin slides his own along Obi-Wan’s palm and slots his fingers between his. He gives him a small smile when Obi-Wan looks at him, and Anakin nervously brings their hands up to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s knuckles. His heart flips in his chest at the little gasp Obi-Wan can’t stop. 

“You…could be as lucky as Padmé.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have said that. The wine has loosened my tongue. Please, we gathered here for your wedding.”

“Yes,” Padmé starts, a hand coming to rest on Obi-Wan’s arm, “his wedding. I think he’s extending you a different invitation now.”

“I couldn’t.”

Anakin’s grip gets tight. “Please. I do love you.”

“Anakin–”

“He’s moaned your name more times than I can count; half of his nightmares are unchanged if you swap your face with mine. Anakin puts himself to sleep to your breathing count. He’s a nova days after you praise him.” Padmé gives him a long once over, the likes Anakin knows is calculating the best way to tear the subject apart and leave them begging for more. “I’d very much like you to accept the invitation we’re so graciously offering you.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t blush like Anakin does, but he’s embarrassed by Padmé’s blatancy. “I’m not dressed to get married.”

“I’m well aware, and let me tell you, the wedding for my family you _will be_. But it doesn’t matter; I married Anakin in his Jedi robes. I can do it for you.”

Anakin smiles. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you marry me and my wife?”

“I…suppose I will.”

“Thank the stars,” lets out Ahsoka. “I think we all were about to die from the holodrama of it all.”

Sabé, Dormé, and Artoo agree with her. Threepio merely says that he’s happy that everything is working out, Bail and Breha agreeing. 

“Shut up. All of you.” Anakin meets Ahsoka’s eyes. “Snips, Obi-Wan doesn’t have marriage flowers.”

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka plucks one from a balcony vase while Anakin takes a few out of his own hair. “They don’t match yours.”

“Ahsoka,” murmurs Padmé.

Anakin ignores them, freeing his hands from Padmé and Obi-Wan to take the flowers. He steps closer to Obi-Wan and starting weaving them into his hair. This close, he locks eyes with Obi-Wan, and he laughs when Obi-Wan rolls his. The barest hints of a flush dust his cheeks; Anakin feels his heart pound at the sight. _He_ brought that out.

Padmé signals for Pontifex Agolerga to start the ceremony. Anakin steps back from Obi-Wan once all the flowers are in his hair and beard, beaming. Obi-Wan and Padmé look beautiful, their beauty highlighted standing beside each other, Obi-Wan solid and Padmé radiant. Anakin takes their hands again and feels more tears welling up. They’re going to be _his_. He’s going to be _theirs_ , and everyone will know.


End file.
